laconicscpfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-2718
SCP-2718, also known as What Happens After, is an unclassified SCP. Summary SCP-2718 is a case that deviates heavily from the typical article style; indeed, it is a cognitohazard so powerful even reading its article constitutes a breach, and the Foundation has to kill those who see too much with a Trinitite-class memetic (which takes the shape of a giant collapsible labelled "DAMMERUNG EYES ONLY" that sometimes flashes to the words "GOLDEN ANEURYSM.) 2718 is also not its number; the article's position scrambles frequently such that extremely precise timing and incessant ignorance are required to deliberately breach SCP-2718. Scrolling past the blank space and the Trinitite-class memetic will reveal an audio transcript, with an option to play. Clicking reveals the truth behind SCP-2718. It is to be noted that its designation as a cognitohazard is completely false and is part of the containment procedures. The transcript begins with O5-7, Miriam Prayther, stating that the Overseers frequently artificially extend their life, having used 19 known methods to do so. The only exception to this was Roger Sheldon, who refused all of the processes and took frequent unannounced vacations, of which both actions are now completely forbidden. On one of these vacations, 18 years ago, Roger dies from a stroke and is left to rot. Roger had possessed an important artifact at all times as well as knowledge of a unique keyword (referred to as a "shibboleth"), and so six months prior to Miriam's recording the Foundation scrapes up Roger's remains, what little was left of his defining personal belongings, and the artifact, before reviving him so that they may recover the shibboleth from his memory. Less than a week later, Roger frantically hurries in secret towards the containment chamber of SCP-106, believing that he could make some kind of deal with the old man. Miriam and another Overseer detain him, during which he gives his horrifying testimony as to what happens after death. To summarize: Roger was still aware, conscious, and able to feel the world around him, and himself after dying. He could feel himself decaying and being eaten alive, all while he felt like he was holding his breath for 18 long years. Miriam and the Overseer, shocked, rush to hold a teleconference with the rest of the council. Roger testifies again. This revelation drives the Overseers completely insane, and one by one they succumb to shock, stress, anger, and the desire for honor over reason. O5-8 becomes Roger's yesman. -2 tries to calm the rest down. -3 turns the decision to try and neutralize death as if it were a Keter SCP into a vote. -6 seconds, and -13 suffers a heart attack. -10 seconds next. This is presumably what allows the Foundation to disguise the information in the recording as a cognitohazard, by miscontruing the Overseers' natural reactions as artificially instigated. O5-1, shaken and overwhelmed with the obligation to do his job, silences the other twelve members, activates Emergency Protocol 17 to gas the Council with amnestics (and therefore once again misconstrues the Council's reactions as a cognitohazard), but threatens to spare and then kill Roger. He never gets to do this, as Roger and Miriam bolt out the door before the room they were in could be locked down. Miriam is machine-gunned seconds later in a cry for help, but not before she calls out the Overseers for being wrong and putting honor above reason. Her recording ends and is locked away as an infohazard. Moments later, SCP-106 breaches containment of its own accord, and Roger is declared KIA, though given the circumstances, it is possible that he sealed himself away in the Pocket Dimension, to forever avoid being returned to his fate by the Foundation. Because no matter what happens to the living, it will always be better than death...